


Come Cuddle

by nesus



Series: Filled Prompts [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesus/pseuds/nesus
Summary: Prompted on tumblr.





	Come Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on tumblr at nesus-neganxjesus!

Paul pulled his shirt on, going to button up the rough material quickly. As much fun as he and Negan had together, he didn’t like staying longer than he had to. It was too suspicious, people would start to wonder what was going on.

Too many feelings involved if he stayed longer.

Paul finished buttoning up his shirt and tensed slightly when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

“Y’know,” a voice purred in his ear, lips almost touching, “Ya don’t gotta go every time.”

Paul swallowed. Negan’s voice combined with his chest pressed against his back…the familiar vibration from his deep voice. He resisted the urge to relax against the other man; it was like they fit…

In another world, they’d be perfect together; like two puzzle pieces just waiting to be put together.

But this wasn’t another world.

Paul pulled away, fixing his hair, “I have things to do. Maggie will be wondering where I am if I’m gone for too long.”

“So?” Negan snorted, “She’ll live without you up her ass for a night.”

Paul raised an eyebrow.

Negan pushed him backwards gently, so his back fell against the wall. He leaned down again, talking in his ear, “Come cuddle.”

Paul snorted, “Definitely not what I thought you were going to say,” he whispered, looking up at him. He pursed his lips, his blue eyes going to Negan’s lips, “One night…and you better have breakfast around this place,” he told him, before brushing passed him to get to the bed.

Negan rolled his eyes and followed him, flopping back down in the bed. He watched Paul take his shirt and pants back off, leaving him with nothing on other than a pair of boxer briefs. If they hadn’t just fucked, he’d go for it again…but they could wait for longer.

If he had his way, Paul would just stay with him.

Paul got into the bed, pulling the covers over himself. He tensed again when Negan’s arms wrapped around him from behind. He smirked slightly, “Never pegged you for a cuddler, Negan.”

Negan didn’t say anything, he just hummed, keeping Paul closed.

Paul closed his eyes, relaxing slightly.

Just one night.

 


End file.
